


In bloom

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Damian is 13 and 16 years old. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Kissing is something you do with your family or friends and finally, with the person you love.Damian is 11 the first time he kisses Grayson, 13 the second time, on that occasion he is not rejected, but also not reciprocated and 16 when Dick decides to kiss him as lovers do.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Damian is 13 and 16 years old. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799797
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	In bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [En flor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873652) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Kissing is something you do with your family, even if his mother was the leader of a legion of assassins, she kissed him too, on the cheeks or on the forehead. Parents kiss their children when they have to leave home on their way. People kiss babies because they're cute. Lovers by showing their love, their passion, their desire. He had seen it among the servants or the apprentices. Kisses have no reproductive purpose; they are not necessary for the survival of the species.

Kissing is a social function that everyone does, the subjects do it when they greet each other, for no reason, it is dirty, it could cause illnesses. In the books, the characters kiss when they seal their love to break the spell that keeps them, prisoners. A kiss can be a promise, a goodbye, or a welcome.

Kissing is also something you do when you are sad. In the movies it is shown as support, the ladies from big families have their hands kissed in a sign of submission. Even when you care about someone, Damian sometimes kisses the forehead of his dog or cat. The money-grubbers. It's also part of the mating ritual of the human species. So, what kind of kiss did he give Grayson?

“Don't ever try that again.” Richard takes Damian by the shoulders and pulls him away

“Why?” He asks, Tim has kissed Lucius' daughter, girls kiss each other whenever they say hello. Dick kisses him on the forehead as her mother did. Is this kiss wrong? He just doesn't get it, he didn't plan it this way, it wasn't supposed to go like this.

“You're still too young to be able to kiss another man.” It's about his age again, Damian climbs into Nightwing's lap. It's kissing at the end of the day, in western society it's not taboo because it's wrong for him to kiss Richard on the mouth?

“I'm too young to kiss, but I can die saving this damn city?” He insists the older one scratches his neck, the kid is right on that point. They risk their lives every day as vigilantes, yet Damian is still a brat.

“Adults should not kiss children on the mouth.” Damian frowned, he had seen marriages between individuals whose age difference was a decade or more. Some end well, others not so well, so why should their maturity always be measured in years? He had written doctoral theses, spoke 10 languages, most likely languages that Richard would never know.

“I'm not a child.” Reiterate. Bringing his childish face close to the man again, trying to kiss him, he is very upset by the refusal, it was only a kiss, Richard himself was brushing his lips with whatever was put in front of him, human or not.

“You're 11 years old, you're legally a child.” Sentence the major, putting his big hand in Damian's warm mouth and pushing him away. “Now, get off me. If your father sees us like this, he'll go a beast”

“He's like a beast all the time.”

...

“Damian.” The man whispers the icy breeze hits his body, his whole skin bristles in contact with the air. He passes his hand over the stone slab that bears the child's name, he trembles, but not because of the weather. He hurts so much for the loss of the boy, he blames himself for it, if only it had been faster Damian would still be there, with him. “I'm so sorry, baby. You have no idea how much I hope you can forgive me.”

He stays there until he has lost all feeling in his face, his cheeks turn red, he stopped sensing his nose for quite some time, his fingers are numb, he did not dress properly to be in the cold, but it does not matter, because Damian also has a cold body. He spends a long moment in front of the grave, the glacial feeling is turning away from him into heat, the clothes are in his way. A clear symptom of hypothermia, he knows. Even knowing it, he takes off his clothes, he is on fire, the burning consumes him, his skin is pure fire, an infernal fire, burning. He wants to turn into ashes.

...

You also kiss when you are happy, excited when you get back something you thought you had asked for forever. How to find that book you've been looking for months and it's finally under the bed. In an act of pure inertia, you take it to your lips and kiss it. Because you need to know it's there.

“Are you alive?” They ask in unison. The boy runs, flaunting his best moves. He jumps, does some somersaults, and crashes into Dick's chest. He clings to the man he once called brother, wrapping his arms and legs around him, compressing their bodies as much as his strength allows.

“I missed you.” Comments the younger one, rubbing his cheek against Richard's while pressing them together, his gloved hands closing on the man's jacket. That simple phrase doesn't do justice to his feelings during the whole time his brother was absent. Grayson was his mentor, his father, a friend, the only one who could understand Damian's emotions. Feelings that the boy himself couldn't express or didn't know about.

“I know, kiddo, me too” He wanted so much to touch his sweet boy again, it hurt him in an indescribable way to be separated from the child. He saw him soften, let his walls fall down, showed him facets of himself that he jealously guarded. “Aren't you going to tell me that I'm an idiot for hiding, for doing everything?”

“Don't you know by now that you're an idiot?” The joy boils in the child's chest, it's a disturbing sensation. Dick's skin is warm, a sign that he's alive, the place where Richard holds him is tingling. His lips are curved in a smile that under another context he would call stupid, and he wants to kiss the man. He doesn't know why, but he wants to as if having him squeeze between her extremities is not enough proof that it's really him. Like the book, he longs to touch him more, to prove that he is not a hallucination, to thank some divine force for bringing him back. “I see no reason why I should bother with that.”

Their faces are very close, it seems that it should be already, that is the right time, there is no other place or circumstance better to kiss, the air around him is densely pushing him on his former mentor, he must do it now, it will be his last chance. His eyes meet those of the spy, it is green against blue; the boy presses his lips together very slowly memorizing the texture and shape of Dick's mouth. Richard doesn't push him, nor does he reciprocate, let Damian press his mouths together as much as he wants. It's a kiss, yes, an innocent one, that only carries childish feelings for the loss of a sibling.

It is not right for brothers to kiss each other on the lips if it is sincere, they are not really related, their relationship is complicated. That doesn't matter now, Damian goes back to the floor and Richard hugs him. He's so little, he's 13. He shakes his head hoping that action will drive away from the repulsive thoughts that start to flood him.

“hahahahaha, you know Damian, I have a gift for you. One of your father's things. It's an old sword hilt...”

...

“Damian?” Richard asks, blinks quickly trying to focus on the shadow sitting on him. It's Friday afternoon and he falls asleep on the couch in the cinema, the mansion is very quiet. Bruce and Selina are enjoying their second or third honeymoon, he doesn't remember how long they've been married; the year he spent recovering from that gunshot wound to the head is a blur.

He has very vague memories, and asking about what happened embarrasses him. Well, he's been there, in each and every one of those moments. Duke's not back yet, he must be at soccer practice, which means it's just him and Damian at the mansion, maybe with the exception of the cook. The maids leave after lunch, the gardener comes 3 times a week, they no longer have a butler or housekeeper.

“Is something wrong? Do you feel bad?” He wonders as he tries to sit down, Damian's palms are firmly against his chest, pressing him back into the chair. The kid looks at him the same intense way he always does. Dick is in Gotham to be Batman again now that Bruce has taken a break.

“Do you still think of me as a child?” Damian doesn't answer Richard's question, it's been a while since they last met in that position. The boy didn't try anything after that, He thought over the years he'd dismiss that idea. Actually, he didn't, he sure spent long hours planning this, looking at the variables, measuring his reactions, he was patient. He was a predator; it was in his nature. Dick was his prey and he no longer had a chance to escape.

“How old are you?” Grayson knows, but he's hoping it'll help him. He doesn't want to have to go all the way with the kid. Damian pulls an I.D. out of his pants pocket.

“Sixteen.” Put the shiny piece of plastic in front of the man's eyes. It's his driver's license, he's gone to pick it up today, Richard knows, he's going with him to his test.

“The age of majority is twenty-one.” Damian looks pretty cute on his I.D; Grayson can't deny it. The boy is attractive, he should be, he's Bruce and Talia's son, he achieved something that is almost impossible, to look beautiful on an official I.D. His hair is slightly longer, similar to what Tim used to wear when he was younger.

“The age of sexual consent in this state is 16 years...” It turns out to be what he feared so much, the intentions of the adolescent were very clear with his actions, he has been in the mansion for a week and a year since he returned to Gotham if he had only wanted a kiss he would have stolen it as he did before.

“But you're not an adult yet, and that law only applies when the couple is **_up to_** 4 years older.” Says the man with an emphasis on speech. He interferes that he can't convince the young man because he's stubborn and foolish, a trait he inherited from his beloved father. “I'm 30 and you're 16, this is very illegal in too many ways. At 16, you can't even work, buy alcohol or cigarettes, you're still a child.”

“I can drive a car and have sex, alcohol, and cigarettes are only consumed by losers.” Damian throws the I.D. against the coffee table next to the couch and presses Dick again, preventing him from leaving. “I don't need to work, but if my guardian authorizes it, I can. Do you want my father to sign a permit so he can legally fuck me?”

That's the last thing Dick wants. He sighs with regret, he can prolong this conversation to infinity, but the result will be the same, if Damian doesn't succeed at that moment he will keep trying. This was his fault; he should never have let his guard down with the young man. He made hasty decisions without many foundations, now he was pouring torturous years of care down the drain, just because this whimsical brat expected to impose his will as usual.

“Good.” He says on reflection, there are too many girls or even boys behind young Wayne. He knows he's seen them waiting for him after school. They pile up at the front door just to see him, some of the more confident ones _say hello_. Why him? He doesn't understand, it doesn't make sense. Damian blinks in amazement, his bright green eyes grow larger, his eyelashes batter rapidly. He had the state and federal criminal code memorized. The number of notaries and a lawyer. He never expected it to be so easy. “Give me some space, move.”

“No.” Was he trying to escape? Think Damian, he knew it wouldn't be that easy, his hands pushing the man back. He's not as strong as Grayson, but he has the benefit of being in an advantageous position, his thighs squeezing against the major's hips. Watch the other one grit his teeth, his jaw tightens, and his eyes narrow as he looks at the teenager.

“I'm not trying to escape.” Says Richard, it's as if he reads the child's mind. “I don't know how long I was asleep, plus you're heavy. I want to stretch my muscles.”

Damian nods his head but doesn't let his guard down. He walks away leaning on his knees, giving the other guard room. Richard stands up straight, raises his arms, and arches his back, then moves his neck hearing his vertebrae creak. He holds out his hand to the boy, inviting him to take the place he previously left in his lap, the teenager needs no further insistence. Crawling forward on the man's legs, he positions himself with extraordinary urgency on Dick's hips.

His little hands trace Dick's chest over the blue cotton shirt. Ending in the broad shoulders, it feels very different from the previous times. He circles the neck with his arms, Damian is still holding his weight in his knees so he looks the older man straight in the eyes, his touch on Grayson's hair is slow, he brushes his fingers in the silky dark strands. They're so quiet that they can even hear the sound of the air conditioning, a cow mooing outside, and a little farther away from the singing of birds.

Richard touches the boy's cheek with his fingertips, savoring the idea that he is no longer a ten-year-old boy, Damian has grown a few inches, he still doesn't reach Dick's height and is still thin, he is now a teenager, no longer a child. Although, the now Batman wondered if he ever really was; since his birth, he was trained by a cult of assassins, taught by the best teachers in every discipline his mind could imagine.

He died and returned from death on the distant planet, facing unimaginable dangers. Although he was now leading a relatively normal life, he was only going to school to cultivate that skill he lacked: social skills. These last few years had matured him emotionally. He was no longer an explosive, despotic brat, self-centered maybe a little, but he could be. Richard himself also had his moments of egocentricity and was far from as talented as Bruce's son.

The common measure of maturity/age was not something that could be applied to Damian, yet it was his table of salvation on other occasions. This was not one of them, he hoped that at least he would have the patience to come of age to attack him. So, he relaxed, plus with Duke always around, he estimated, Wayne wouldn't make a move.

He knew it was wrong for many other reasons, not just legal ones. He knew Damian since he was a kid, a very special kid, but ultimately a kid. He was Bruce's son, his father, his best friend, his mentor. How would he react? He trusted Dick, leaving him in charge of his offspring and his legacy, to take a vacation. The damn Batman never took a break. The camaraderie and friendship between them allowed the Wayne family patriarch to put his faith in Richard. What would the Bat think of this? He'd feel betrayed, upset, disgusted. Perhaps, he would disinherit it, even if it wasn't yet inherited. The kid could be a genius, yet his appearance was that of a 16-year-old and that terrified him.

A desire for a boy who was almost twice his age, to be sexually attracted to that teenage body. Only sick men... criminals craved lovers that young. By this point it feels like one, being permissive to Bruce's son in these respects. He's much bigger, stronger, and more experienced. He can push him away if you want to... but he doesn’t, he doesn’t want to. The emptiness settles in his stomach as a sign of fear. Because of Damian's growing appetite, the disgusting feeling of desire floods him.

It's a boy

_No, it's not anymore._

But he's still very young

_Better to do it now before someone else comes along_

“Grayson”. Damian calls him, Dick blinks quickly at the young man. He's lying, the boy is light, he's warm and even smells good, his skin soft, no pimples or blemishes typical of his age. With his free hand, he circles the teenager's waist, drawing him in more.

“I need to know...” Start, he wants the boy's explicit consent. To feel good about himself, to forget the idea that he is abuse, that he will become a criminal, as a justification for his wicked acts, he has spent whole nights thinking about this when clearly, he should not. “What do you want?”

“You.” He doesn't falter in his gaze is pure determination, he's never seen it so convinced. Now, he knows the boy is as sick as he is. Or maybe he's just a horny teenager who directs his desires to the first human who showed genuine interest in him. That would make sense, even though he's not young, he has problems, they're not the same as Damian. What is your justification for this detestable act? No adult did something like this to him when he was a minor, he is aware that it is not normal at all.

“You got me here.” He answers, he needs Robin to stop playing games and express his desire, which needs to be kissed, consumed, embraced. He's also been wanting the boy for some years now. But he consoled himself by saying that it was wrong to think that way about him, about the son of his adoptive father, his apprentice, his brother. His little brother's behavior doesn't help him at all, God knows he's a good man. Before that boy, he was only attracted to voluptuous women, and he does not aspire to another teenager, only Damian.

“Not this way.” Little Wayne's face turns slightly red, his confidence seems to have slipped away. His hands squeeze Dick's shirt. He'll always be just Damian, he knows Bruce is going to kill him for this, revive him, and kill him again. He honestly doesn't care anymore; he'll give the kid anything he wants. He will fulfill his lowest wishes even if it makes him a criminal, he will do it for the young man because he loves him in a sick way, in a way that you should never love your family. “Kiss me.”

“Where?”

“On the lips.” Richard approaches, taking the child by the neck and giving him a short, quick kiss. Provoking him, the child tries to get closer, but the older one doesn't allow it. He has to tell him; he wants to hear the young man's sweet voice begging. To know that Damian is really willing to give himself to him.

“Yes, that's all. Can I go now?”

“No, not like that.” Damian goes around Nightwing's neck, and he comes over. He gives her a short kiss, the bigger one doesn't fit. He kisses him again, again, and again, Richard doesn't flinch. His lips are held in a straight line, he's making an inhuman effort not to throw himself at the younger one. He hears the teenager's frustrated moan.

“If you don't know what you want, Damian, you're just wasting your time. I'm sorry.” The young hero is shaking; his anger is palpable. The blush extends from his face to his ears and neck. He feels humiliated, it's clear that the older one knows what he wants. He has his hard cock pressed against Richard's stomach, there's no way to ignore it.

“You know I want to; you're trying to annoy me.” His tone is low sounding, overwhelming.

“I don't know.” Says the watchman calmly. “Maybe I'm just misreading the situation.”

“Don't make me say it.”

“I'm not a fortune teller, Damian.”

“I want you to kiss me, like adults kiss each other, to caress me and take me like you would other lovers. I wish...” Before the young man finishes explaining, Dick pulls his hair forcing him to raise his face, the slightest pant as the action takes him by surprise. He joins his mouths with force by pressing his tongue against the boy's sucking his mouth, his teeth collide, it takes Damian a couple of seconds to process what is happening, but once he does, he responds with the same intensity.

Kissing is something you finally do with the person you love. He remembers his mother saying that she would never forget what it felt like to kiss his father for the first time. His heart beats his chest hard; his lungs expand and contract using every last gram of oxygen trying to keep up with his partner, the adrenaline shoots just like that first time jumping out of a helicopter in free fall. His skin burns like a sunburn and itches where his lover touches him directly.

It should be disgusting, there are millions of bacteria being exchanged at that time. But it doesn't feel like that at all, it's cozy heat like summers in the desert. A burning flame in his pants, the feel of his tongue touching Grayson's far from uncomfortable is intoxicating. Pure fuel to his growing yearning, it's nothing compared to it.

The watchman scratches his scalp, they're both on fire. The child's body shakes completely, his skin bristles as soon as Grayson's naked palm touches his back. He walks along her spine to the curve of her butt and back to her neck. He gropes the edge of the older boy's shirt, wants to feel the other one more, melting away as the two are consumed in flames. Pulling the garment up, Richard raises his arms to make the movement easy by pausing the kiss for a brief moment.

Dick deftly undoes the buttons on the teenager's school uniform, strokes his stomach, his chest, follows his shoulders and slips his shirt over his arms. Damian clings to him by digging his nails into his back, wrapping his legs around Richard's waist as close as their bodies will allow. He holds the boy's erection over his pants, rubbing it tortuously slow, the younger one moans.

“Please tell me, honey, that you want this.” He acrobat whispers to him, he burns with longing too. As much or more than Damian. He keeps his hand down the boy's pants, pressing him. Waiting for the words to come out of his youthful lips. “That you want to go all the way, I'll become a criminal if you ask me to.”

The youngest swallows thick, he's waited years for this. He can't chicken out at the last minute. He won't, he never backs down. He doesn't want to go all the way alone, he wants to go further, as far as he can. Even more, than he's allowed to and he'll keep going. Just because it's Richard, the mere fact of doing this with someone else disgusts him. If it's about Grayson, he'll take anything, without fear, without dread; because he trusts him and he loves him.

“How should I tell you? Fuck me, piss me off, tear me up, take me, deflower me.” the major's blue eyes spread out as Robin drops more and more synonyms. Of course, he will, whatever his beloved asks of him. Damian's fingernails scratch him with passion as he speaks, bringing his mouths closer. Until he can feel the boy's warm breath against his mouth. _“Make love to me.”_

The man doesn't respond with words, he presses the child against the chair. He then rolls over and falls on his back onto the carpet covering the floor. With Damian sitting on it he kisses him almost violently as if his life depended on it. The boy reciprocates in the same way, it's all spit and teeth colliding. The boy is inexperienced, but it doesn't matter because he makes up for it with exorbitant motivation. Pulling his belt to remove his pants, they seem to be on fire and somehow, they are. Not the clothes, his body, burns like never before. Even her own skin feels like it's on fire.

Richard stops him when he's struggling to get his pants off. He takes her hands and kisses her back, benevolently. It's not just desired, he loves that smug little brat more than he should. He was his apprentice, his brother, his friend. You shouldn't think that, and you shouldn't be doing this. He wants it and loves it equally.

Feel Damian's face, to kiss him again. This time slowly, taking the time to touch as much skin as possible, start with his neck, both shoulders, his arms, join his hands by interlacing his fingers. His palms travel back up, touching his chest, stomach, his hips above his underwear, his thick thighs, squeezing them. The youngest pant, he is leaning over the man he called brother. He puts his weight on his elbows to give space to the older man, who can caress him as he wishes. He'll have his turn to do it too.

The young man's hands keep squeezing the carpet between his fingers, moving his hips against those of the older man in search of friction for his urgent limb. He knows, he knows how inattentive the boy is, he reaches into his underwear and grabs the boy's penis. Damian responds to the touch with a deep groan that is kept quiet in Dick's mouth. Grayson massages him with expert movements making Robin shiver as he drips a lot of pre-seminal fluid. The advantages of being a teenager.

Damian can feel the other man's hardness between his buttocks, grabs the edge of his underwear, and fights back to get it out. This time the older man lets him lifts one of his legs so that they come out completely and throws him somewhere in the room.

“Can you kneel on the couch?” Grayson asks his lover; he nods to him. He gets up and kneels down, bending against the back of the furniture, so that his chest and face are against the padded surfaces. His palms rest open against the edge. Dick follows him, sits right behind the kid's bottom, taking his cheeks in his big hands and massaging them, then pulling them apart and putting his face in there.

Damian is startled by Nightwing's action and tries to push him with his hand, but the older man takes it and uses it to draw him closer. He licks the boy's hole, pressing the tip of his tongue trying to get it in. To his surprise, the young body barely shows any resistance and he receives it easily. Enthusiastically he sucks the boy, penetrating him with his tongue. The boy moans, squeezing his hands on the edge of the chair. He did not expect his brother to eat him, let alone in such a frenzy. He spreads his knees giving the man more space.

“My backpack.” says the young man, gasping for breath, and stretches out his hand to the side of the chair. Nightwing understands, grabs the object from the floor and lifts it onto the furniture, Damian reaches inside his suitcase with trembling hands. Until he finds a small dark cloth bag. He pushes his case to the back of the sofa. Take this.

He tells his old mentor, who agrees, while still licking the child. He opens the sack with one hand, leaving its contents strewn on the floor. A small bottle of water-based lubricant and a new packet of condoms. The boy was not going to war without weapons, he was clearly prepared for any situation that might arise.

“Pretty...” he calls him, as he takes the bottle in his hands. He moves away from a little from the child as he opens the bottle. The child groans at the loss of stimulation in his ass. “You've been playing with your ass.”

Damian's face is already flushed but still turns an impossibly red tone at the words of his mentor. He bites his lips and nods, rubbing his cheek against the back of the chair. Richard can see him clearly but decides to provoke him anyway. He pulls on one of the boy's ankles to turn him over, his eyes meeting the bright emerald orbs.

“I couldn't hear your answer.” says the Major. With his hands wrapped around his thighs, he leaves the bottle of lubricant between the boy's legs. As he extends them so that he can look inside these. “I asked you if you had been touching your ass? Damian.”

“Yes.” He says in a trembling voice

“Show me how you did it.” Dick opens up more to the teenager, he takes the jar in his hands. The older one's gaze is persistent on him. As it's open, he drops a long stream over his penis, which drains into his entrance. The place where Dick's fingers touch it burns, the skin-on-skin feeling is still amazing. He closes the bottle to set it aside. Close enough to his hand. He touches the tip of his limb spreading the liquid and wraps it around him to start shaking him hard.

He moans a long time when his fingers grope for his anus, pushing 2 of them without a problem. Dick looks at him in amazement, squeezing the kid's soft flesh tightly. Damian touches himself shyly at first. His brother's gaze sets him on fire, he is so hot that now he does not doubt the veracity of death by spontaneous combustion. He could burn in wild flames at that moment. He penetrates faster at a rate almost as brutal as his hand on his cock. His lips parting showing his teeth and small tongue as he gasps heavily.

Richard also touches himself with the vision of that teenager penetrating in front of him and the idea that he did it so many times before, longing for the first Robin's fingers to open him up like that. It makes it all so erotic, along with the teen's expressions, but no doubt the simple fact that it was Damian who handed himself over to Dick on a silver platter made it all twice as sensual. He squeezes his base; it could come only by watching him masturbate.

Take the forgotten bottle of lubricant by opening it to pour some on his hands, warm up the liquid and rub his penis filling it with the fluid, it is without a doubt precious. He already waiting for him, wishing him silently. Tormenting himself for long nights by touching himself, he imagined that if hell existed, he already had a place earned in the circle of the deviant or lustful. Looking at the teenager with open legs and eyes full of lust he can feel himself charred in the voracious flames of the deepest underworld.

He stands up to kneel on the furniture, opens Damian's legs by raising it so that the tip of his dick finely touches the pink hole of the child. If looking at him was hell, touching him is finally heaven. Ragweed, pressing against that virginal body feels better than it should. Satisfying the hunger that has been holding you back for so long. Those years were not in vain, it has let the fruit ripen to the exact point of being eaten.

The former assassin shudders as he feels the embracing heat between his thighs. Richard is so big he wonders if he can get it all for the first time. Holding his knees high and apart, he slowly pushes himself into his young lover. Young Wayne closes his eyes and tightens his lips as the limb begins to make its way into his bowels.

“Honey, open your eyes and look.” Order the watchman, Damian obeys him without hesitation. He pulls his eyelids apart, directs his gaze to the middle of his legs. He has put some things in there, but nothing that thick, he moans loudly and long, watching the cock disappear inside him. It's extraordinary how it expands as his brother takes it deeper. Dick stops as soon as he feels more resistance from the young man.

Still in the middle, Damian squeals, pulling harder on his cock trying to relax. He stirs, feeling his hip bones crack to accommodate his brother's length. He gasps heavily, placing his free hand on Dick's arm. It's so full, it doesn't compare to toys, it's much better. Richard throbs warmly inside, it's cozy to be together after so long.

“You can go on,” says Damian. “A bit of pain that good.”

“Sweetheart, no. I don't want to force you.”

“I said it was okay.” Order the younger one, Richard comes closer to kiss him. Slowly he strokes his stomach to get on his chest. Touching the nipples and kissing the teenager pushes deeper. He hears Damian complaining about the intrusion, but he does not ask him to stop, Dick pushes himself with a single blow when there are only a few inches left. The young man sobs and then shouts, the interior which was very narrow is squeezed painfully.

The hero pulls away looking at his brother, the younger one trembles, on his stomach and his hand spreads the whitish liquid. Damian is still recovering, his insides expand too much, his cock hits the bottom of his stomach and presses down on his prostate. He lays his open palm on his belly, noticing how deep Richard is reaching, how his body is welcoming him with joy, his intestines contract sucking the cock with ambition.

“Are you okay?” Ask Dick. The new Robin nods his eyes glassy with tears, breathes with his lips parted. He closes his hands over Richard's arms, spreading his legs apart and raising them as high as possible. He perceives the limb shaking when it changes position, he also shakes when his most sensitive point is pressed.

“I can take it. Move.” Articulate the hero, he's still young he knows that once won't be enough. Richard's big hands surround his waist to slowly come out of the child's interior. Damian gasps with his mouth open watching the limb leave his entrails, Nightwing pushes back, bites his tongue trying to go as slowly as possible. He could melt into Robin's cozy center.

He's been with men before, but not with someone this young. The last thing he wants is to hurt Damian, he repeats the process with the same care until the child moves in to find him. Dick gets completely out of the young hero by winning a whimper. He sits down on the empty seat on the couch, takes the student's hand to help him climb onto his lap. Robin holds the base of the member between her cheeks to push it back inside. He moans down his hips until his butt hits his brother's hip.

“Can you...?” try asking Grayson, Damian shuts his hands on the back of the furniture, sets his knees firmly on the soft surface and lifts his hips to let them fall slowly a moment later.

“Yes, I can.” He confirms by repeating the movement, Dick grabs Robin's ass with his hands helping him move, but he remains seated, without pushing the child. Damian closes his eyes sobbing, bouncing on his mentor, this looks at him hypnotized he's a beautiful boy the sweat runs down his toasted skin, the blush remains perpetuated on his face. His lips open and let out wonderful sounds showing how really good he feels. Damian is wearing it so deep, inside it's moist and narrow, he's enjoying it too. He sees the youngest one screaming in frustration trying to move faster, that's his sign. The student bends over looking for a kiss from his brother and Richard reciprocates.

He flattens his feet firmly on the ground, his hands squeeze the teenager's butt holding it, he pushes himself against Damian the young man squeals, into his lover's mouth and moves his hips receiving the lash. Dick is rough, pushing him up, the sound of their skins clashing fills the room, Robin cries loudly, screams and sobs. Richard looks at him, taking the blows gladly, the saliva coming down from his lips, no matter how loud the sounds are no one else can hear them.

Damian bounces back and puts one of his hands on the back of Richard's neck. Richard brings his face closer to Richard's chest and hugs him from the waist, holding him more securely. He closes his lips over the pink lump and sucks it. Robin turns over, opening his legs and nails and burying himself in the chair. Dick is penetrating him roughly; he is severe in his whippings. He sobs with his face wet with saliva and tears, his penis throbs about to burst.

He mots when he notices how his brother's member is going deeper, reaching unexplored places, opening it up, and forcing him to take it all. Trying to move to do it with more strength, Dick notices how desperate Damian seems, as he makes his body forward trying to rub his penis against his brother's abs. He presses him back to the chair; the young assistant hugs him with his legs and his mouth opens in a perfect O shuddering at the change of angle.

The watchman holds on to the armrest, brutally hitting the child's hole, Damian screams, yells and babbles, hiding his face in his mentor's neck, his fingers tracing long reddish lines on the big back.

He kisses the cheek again, holds Damian by the waist keeping him pressed on the furniture, the interior receives him eagerly, the young man presses his head against the padded surface moaning brazenly. He doesn't contest any of the erotic noises that escape his lips. Dick greedily kicks the ass of the boy who is trapped between his brother's body and the couch. Looking morbidly beautiful, with his still small body being abused by a larger man.

Dick hasn't been able to see it, but it seems infamous how Damian has become attached to it, how he swallows it with hunger, how the child lifts his body trying to be as close as possible, caresses his sides, his thin arms, maintaining a constant rhythm. He earns short moans, delights in recording how the inside of his young lover feels.

“Damian, I love you.” He confesses. The youngest one climbs on the words first.

“Again.” Dick joins his hands to Robin's by interlacing his fingers, Damian lifts his hips, looking for more contact with his lover. Richard's chest presses the young hero against the sofa.

“I love you; I love you; I love you.” Pray counts the neck of his love, swinging against the teenager, penetrating him deeply, causing the child to tremble.

“Richard. Richard, I love you.” He gasps in Grayson's ear, the older one hugs him, bringing their bodies as close as physically possible, continues to bruise the boy.

“Honey, I love you too. You have no idea how much.” Dick kisses him with impetus, the child's voice drowns in the kiss, sob, and hiccup. His head backward calling out in tears to his lover.

“Grayson, please. Me, please.” His thighs squeeze the man close, the boy narrows squeezing his love, he screams with his red lips open, the older man mumbles. He holds the boy firmly against the furniture, nailing himself so deep that Robin's hole sucks him in. Damian vibrates, running and spilling his hot liquid between their bodies. Dick bites his lip waving with pleasure as he is strangled in his brother's entrails. He empties himself into the teenager.

Richard gasps heavily hold on to his forearms trying not to crush the young man who lies with his eyes closed in front of him. Damian breathes heavily, his chest moves without rhythm. Dick tries to leave the inside of the boy, but he squeezes him again between his legs.

“Can you do it again?” He says taking a long breath between each word. Dick looks at him with his eyes closed. Damian finally opens his eyelids his emerald orbs are clouded with desire.

“Do you want to kill me?” Answer, Grayson. “I'm not as young as you.”

“So, you can't?” The minor insists.

“Turn back and give me a couple of minutes.” Damian obeys him, drops his grip on the acrobat's waist, and turns on his stomach. Dick looks at him from behind, kisses the back of the child's neck, and continues to kiss the long scar on his spine, the tender skin is salted by sweat, kisses the shoulders and returns to the neck, sucking a mark just where it and the shoulder meet. He must go down to the cave and erase the security camera footage later. The only memory the boy may have of his encounter will be that mark, which will disappear in a couple of days.

It cannot be repeated if the vigilante is tormented, not yet, not under Bruce's roof, not in the years to come. He takes Robin's cheek and turns his face to kiss him, this being the only time until Damian is 21 or legally emancipated, the helper runs his arm around the major's neck, extending the kiss further as if he knew that too. Dick presses the tip of his limb into the boy's doorway, returning to the spot he left.

“You're beautiful.” Praise the little one by earning a whimper of approval.

“More. More.” Request the young man.

“You're the most beautiful of all Damian, love you so much, my perfect boy.” Dick kisses his neck while whispering nice words to his.

...

Richard helps him get dressed, the night has fallen. He walks in the dark through the corridors of the mansion to the young man's room. He leaves him sitting on the bed as he enters the bathroom.

“Grayson.” Damian's calling.

“What's going on?” Answer Dick.

“It doesn't have to be that way.”

“How?”

“We don't have to pretend it didn't happen.”

“Do you want me to tell your father?”

“I could tell he.”

“What? That you're in love with me and you want to tell me? Are you sure you can say that to your father's face?”

“Not in those words. But I'd say I want to pair up with you and the feeling is mutual.”

“We must wait.”

“I've already waited too long.”

“We can't.”

“I'll tell him anyway; I'll tell him you don't know yet. Happy?”

“Let's not make any rash decisions.”

“I've waited six years for you.”

“I've waited six years, too, so don't talk about who's had the worst time. Expect to be at least 18 when you go to college, we can share a flat, that will be the time to tell Bruce.”

“Why are you so afraid of him? He won't kill you; Batman doesn't kill.”

“It's not fear of death, I've been dead and so have you. It's fear of disappointment, you are his son, that you are in love with a man is not the problem.”

“The problem is you.”

“That's right, I'm 14 years older. I should be your brother, your friend. I was your age when Bruce took me under his wing and he never tried to do anything like this to me. It's fear of rejection, of what Selina, Tim, Jason, or Barbara will say. How will your mother take it? Batman doesn't kill, but Talia al Ghul does.”

“She won't do anything; I've already told her.”

“How did he take it?”

“He said I should have chosen Tim and not you. But you'll still be good subjects if you marry me and we go back to leading the killer league.”

“Maybe that's my place, since I'm a criminal now.”

“I won't tell anyone.”

“You expect this to be our relationship? A secret, you live with the 2 best detectives in the world. They'll find out before it even starts.”

“Let's talk to my father. He'll understand, I'll tell him I attacked you, my mother gave me a drug, you can take it if he gives you some tests, it'll be true. If so, there won't be any problem.”

“Damian, I love you, you don't know how much I love you.” Dick walks, kneels down in front of the boy, puts his hands on the boy's knees. “I love you so much it hurts, you're still young and one might speculate that I'm taking advantage of you.”

“You didn't.”

“I said could let's imagine that your father accepts it. Then what? What about the others? “

“We don't have to care what they think.”

“Things will change, they'll treat us differently, they'll look at us differently. I don't want you to go through that, you'll always look like the victim. Even if you're able to _legally consent_ you're still not an adult. And I am.”

“But.”

“Look at it this way, the age difference between your father and me is almost the same as it is between us. Imagine that I'm the one who's dating your father and we started dating when I was your age. What do you think?”

Damian looks at the floor, reflecting. Imagine 16-year-old Dick. Imagine his father.

“This is different. I'm not you and you're not my father.”

“Why were you raised by assassins?”

“Because I have five PhDs and you barely knew how to drive a car at 16. Times change and so do people.”

“That wasn't the point, you're even smaller and thinner than I was at your age. You may be a super genius, but you look like a teenager.”

“You're afraid of being called a pervert.”

“Yes.” Finally admit the major. “Wait till you turn 18, go to college. We'll be far away from this, and no one will call me sick if you don't look like a teenager anymore.”

“I accept that, but I have one condition.”

“No, no conditions.”

“It's just one, I'm accepting what you're asking. Relationships are based on giving and take.”

“Where did you read that?”

“Do you accept or not?”

“Tell me what this is about.”

“You're forbidden to leave Gotham until I'm 21, especially stupid Blüdheaven.”

“Sounds like a crazy condition to me.”

“I'll tell my father.”

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“Take it any way you like.”

“Okay, I accept. Would the prince like anything else?”

“Well, if you mention it, I want you to sleep with me tonight.”

“Don't you want to take a shower together too?”

“Since you insist.” Damian raises his arms so that the older man can carry him. “Can I still kiss you?”

“Only when we're alone.” Dick picks him up, princess style, Damian runs his arm around his lover's neck for a short kiss.

“Sounds like a fair deal to me.”

Follow me!

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
